A Second Such Encounter
by Valerie Vancollie
Summary: Statistically, you're dead now. You understand what that means? A man aimed a gun at your head and fired. The fact that you survived is an anomaly, and it's unlikely to be the outcome of a second such encounter." Mini-drabble series.
1. Blood

**_A Second Such Encounter_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Mini-Series_: Yes, this is a drabble series. As I said in _3695_, any drabble that turns itself into more will be posted separately as _3695_ is strictly a series of unrelated drabbles. Hence these four drabbles are being posted here as it's own series.

_Characters_: Charlie, Don

_Summary_: _Statistically, you're dead now. You understand what that means? A man aimed a gun at your head and fired. The fact that you survived is an anomaly, and it's unlikely to be the outcome of a second such encounter._

_Spoilers_: _Uncertainty Principle_

_Note_: Once again I was unable to resist the January rewind prompts at the _Numb3rs100_ LJ community. Also, I know they're short, but each chapter is a true drabble, so exactly 100 words. Bet I can surprise you with how many cliffhangers I can turn that into!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the _Numb3rs_ characters, items or situations. I only lay claim to the original aspects of the fic.

* * *

1. _Blood_:

_Summary_: He'd promised to stay in the Suburban...

* * *

Charlie waited impatiently, watching Don for the signal that the scene was secure. It should be any minute now as the team had searched the premises.

Don was talking with Megan when the gunshot rang out. From his seat, Charlie could only watch in horror as Don's body jerked, his head snapping back before he dropped. Instead of his brother, he was left looking at Megan's stunned face which was spattered with blood.

Don's blood.

The thought jolted him out of his stupor and Charlie looked down at his brother's body and the growing pool of blood around his head.

* * *

**_ducks and runs for cover_  
Is it safe yet? Remember, this is the first of _4_ drabbles in this particular mini-series! Please don't kill me until I've posted the other three. I'd appreciate it. Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	2. Luck

**_A Second Such Encounter_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Note_: Please remember, if you wish me to answer a question or comment you make in a review, either sign in or leave your e-mail address as I don't reply to reviews here. Thanks.

P.S.: I _did_ say I could turn a mere 400 word drabble mini-series into a sequence of cliffhangers...

* * *

2. _Luck_:

_Summary_: Charlie is haunted by his own words and the math behind them.

* * *

Charlie grasped his brother's limp hand as he sat in the back of the ambulance. The numbers threatened to rush in, but he forced them aside.

'_-unlikely to be the outcome of a second such-_'

The words echoed through his head. _His_ words.

Charlie pushed them aside, he couldn't think about what he'd said. He'd calculated it, the odds of what had happened... of it happening again.

Don should be dead.

They'd all been shocked he still had a pulse. It was pure luck Don had survived the shot, but that didn't mean he was safe. The odds of-

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

* * *

**What can I say? I'm Evil and love writing cliffhangers!**


	3. Bullet

**_A Second Such Encounter_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Note_: Just one more drabble after this!

* * *

3. _Bullet_:

_Summary_: After hours of surgery, the doctor finally comes out to speak with Charlie.

* * *

"Your brother was very lucky, the bullet hit his head at just the right angle so that it followed the curve of his skull rather than going through it. A millimeter in either direction and he wouldn't have survived."

"Will he be alright?"

"We've done all that we can, extracted the bullet and stopped the bleeding, the rest is up to Don. With these types of injuries it is difficult to determine whether there is any brain damage until the patient wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"It depends, it could be tomorrow or he could slip into a coma."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought of this drabble, leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	4. Survival

**_A Second Such Encounter_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Note_: Here it is, the last drabble in the series. Sorry for it being a bit late!

* * *

4. _Survival_:

_Summary_: ...the odds were staggering...

* * *

"What happened?" Don asked.

"You were lucky, extremely lucky," Charlie stated, still not fully able to believe it. He'd done the calculations and the odds were staggering, especially considering what had happened during the Charm School Boys case. "Almost impossibly so."

"Head shots are notoriously difficult," Don argued, shuddering at the mere thought.

"No, Mitchell's shot was good, you just moved your head at precisely the right instant."

"I did?"

"Megan says you were done talking to her, you were probably turning to face me."

"To give you the all clear," Don realized, horrified at how close it had been.

* * *

**Well, there it is, a drabble series consisting of nothing more than 400 words. Told you I could make it have lots of cliffhangers despite the length!  
I hope you liked the series, please let me know either way! Thanks.**


End file.
